


you can't fall

by hyaccinth



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Icarus AU, M/M, minho as icarus and jonghyun as helios aka the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaccinth/pseuds/hyaccinth
Summary: the first time jonghyun spots minho is during a sunset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble that i improved a little cause i really liked it, enjoy!

the first time jonghyun spots minho is during a sunset. he sees the young man leaning on a tree, staring at the sun as it - _he_ \- goes away slowly. the other could not tell but he is being stared back. jonghyun’s eyes observing every inch of the boy. his long legs, broad shoulders, sharp jawline, soft eyes and olive golden skin. he is mesmerizing. jonghyun hasn't been this enchanted towards a mortal since daphne and hyacinth. but before he can even think of appearing to the mortal in his human form, his sister and her hunters are taking up the sky, decorating the night sky held by atlas with silver constellations.

his rays can not reach the boy any longer.

as soon as the sky is jonghyun’s again and he sees the boy in a village close to the tree from the day before. his name is minho, the god learns, and his smile alone can easily outshine jonghyun himself at his highest.

minho had never been a greedy child. always sharing food, whatever he had to play with, even the shadow of a tree. as he grows older and learns and meets a certain deity, he shares especially the shadows. because he is greedy when it comes to the sun's - _jonghyun's_ \- attention. it’s ridiculous even. he knows. it’s childish to want everyone to stay in the shadows while you’re the only one delighting yourself under the sun’s warmth and light and life. he can't help it though.

he has become the greediest man to walk the earth and all he want is sunlight.

“you can’t fall for me” jonghyun says, stroking minho’s brown locks, voice like melting wax. his touch so warm, minho wants to burn in it.  
“i won’t” minho swears, closing his eyes as jonghyun gets closer. the mortal's greed climbing on his rib-cages, scratching his heart. the sun rays kiss his skin all day long but it is jonghyun’s kisses he misses most.  
“and i can’t fall for you. or the skies would fall with me.” with eyes half close minho can see a hint of melancholia on the god’s face.  
“you won’t either” minho reassures, closing the distance between them, tasting the sun in a way only he is able to and swallowing the arrow eros has pierced him with.

but jonghyun has already fallen. he has fallen harder than he had for any other. love is great, aphrodite’s best creation in his opinion, but only if your lovers don’t die horrible and tragically and you mourn so hard zeus has to cover the entire earth with a storm so strong mortals won’t notice your absence. if he lets himself be any longer around minho the boy will die like all his other loved ones did. and jonghyun can not take another loss. he can't stand losing _him_. it is winter, he hasn't seen or visited his lover in months, and the oracle won't tell him minho’s fate. he thinks it was better this way, minho has his whole life ahead of him — which isn’t much for gods like himself — and it’s not good to waste it away with someone whom he can never be with.

minho is going insane. jonghyun is nowhere to be seen and _gods_ , how much he misses _his_ sun. he can't understand why jonghyun is doing this, minho would do anything to see the god again. an idea comes to him in one of his dreams. he had wings, he was flying towards jonghyun, who had his arms open and ready to hold him. he doesn't realize how much he needed sunlight until winter comes and everything looks grey in his eyes. but it is alright, his wings are almost ready, he will meet with jonghyun soon enough.

when winter is over and jonghyun can shine with all his power again, he expects to be greeted with a welcome back sacrifice or a new hymn about him. he definitely does not expect to see minho flying in his direction a few hours after stating his presence in the skies. wings spread high and mighty, smile almost too wide to be human. jonghyun is too in shock to realize the wings are falling apart, feather by feather, the wax melting. he sees, however, minho’s smile disappear as his body rips the air. falling.

minho had gotten so close. so close. he felt the sun getting hotter and hotter, closer and closer. but jonghyun isn't there like in his dreams. this was it. he's falling.

until he isn't anymore. strong arms have caught him mid air.

“you said you wouldn’t fall for me” the panic in jonghyun’s voice is touchable. his heart might as well have dropped into the ocean under their feet.  
“i thought you meant in the literal way,” minho pushes the words out. his own panic unwrapping its hand from his throat. “but i guess i failed in that too,”  
“have you lost your mind?” jonghyun tightens his grip around minho. so afraid he’d slip from him again.  
“yes, for i missed you too much.” minho laces his arms around the god’s neck. “would you mind giving it back?”

love can be pretty cynical as well. props to aphrodite.


End file.
